


I Want To Stay Here

by InkRanOut



Category: Pandora Hearts
Genre: Gen, Sick Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-28
Updated: 2018-04-28
Packaged: 2019-04-28 23:49:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14460489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InkRanOut/pseuds/InkRanOut
Summary: Break is sick.





	I Want To Stay Here

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! Thank you for clicking on my fanfiction!  
> Please enjoy~
> 
>  
> 
> P.S.: There is a reference to one of the extra chapters. See the End Notes for the explanation.

"I really didn't imagine someone like you could get sick, Break. Looks like you are a human too, after all..."  
Gilbert was standing next to the sick's bed with a concerned expression on his face.  
However, in his mind he was more surprised than worried; Xerxes Break is down with a flu. Is this for real?  
Break extended his hand to reach the glass of water Reim had placed on the bedside table earlier, but he couldn't grasp it no matter how hard he tried.  
He eventually gave up on easing the thirst on his burning throat; wasting all of his remaining energy on it wasn't worth it.  
Gilbert, after staring at the glass for a while looking rather bemused, picked it up and helped Break sit up and drink it.  
The sick accepted the glass; the look on his face suggested he felt terribly defeated.  
"Of course I am, idiot," he coughed. "How outrageously annoying..."  
The young Nightray placed his hand on the glass, forcing Break to drink slower. The Mad Hatter glared, but decided not to resist. He didn't want to go hard on himself on this one. Dying from a mere flu would be so embarrassing that he wouldn't forget it even in his next life.  
"Say, Gilbert-kun..." Break spoke between small, careful sips. "Did you meet with ojou-sama today?"  
"She went to town with Oz and the others. They were in a hurry -something like an event with the townspeople- but I talked with her a bit before she left."  
"Reim, too? Did he go with them?"  
"I believe so."  
_Tch._  
Reim must be thinking that he did something really good for the man, looking after him while he already had somewhere to go.  
And he did. What he did was awfully kind of him. But Break wouldn't admit that.  
Reim probably shared Break's worries about the flu, together with the contract he'd made with Mad Hatter, taking an ugly turn soon.  
He released a deep sigh.  
"Sharon-san doesn't know about you getting sick yet. I thought I'd ask you before telling her." Gilbert continued as if stating a report.  
"Don't worry her for nothing. She does have the tendency of worrying too much when she shouldn't."  
"Are you sure that's true?"  
"Well, she did cry when I-"  
"I mean about this being something she shouldn't worry about."  
Break paused.  
Not only did he allow Gilbert to cut him off as he spoke, but now he just didn't know what to reply. Break did that.  
"That's enough. I'm exhausted." He tried to sound playful and speak in a childish tone, then waved his hand like some haughty noble. "Get out, get out~"  
Gilbert sighed.  
"Vincent wanted me to meet him this afternoon, so I have to leave shortly... Do you need anything before I go? Want me to make some soup?"  
Break allowed himself to feel disgusted for a moment before replying.  
Another idiot wasting time looking after him... those kids, they all didn't know how to set priorities.  
...at least that's what he thought to himself at the time.  
"Nah, not hungry," the man made a grimace, waved his hand once again.  
"Are you going to be alright?"  
"Just leave already, Mr. Seaweed-head."  
Break did fancy that nickname Alice had thought of for the curly-haired youth -not that young anymore, but Break viewed all of them as children-. He used it whenever he wanted him to think "this guy is not worth it" and leave him alone. Sometimes it worked, at least that's what Break thought. On the other hand, there were times when he wouldn't leave him no matter what.  
Kind-hearted. That's just how Gilbert was.  
_Idioooot._  
After some seconds that felt like eternity to Break, Gilbert finally gave up and left the room.  
"I will be back later. You rest."  
Break flashed that usual mischievous smile, waving goodbye before comfortably slipping under the blankets.  
_He's gone at last. Now if I die, I can at least do so in a quiet room. That makes me feel better..._  
...  
Well, not at all! I don't want to die, that would be a problem!  
...I don't want to be alone.  
Geez...  
...  
He could tell he was falling asleep, but he simply allowed the darkness to shallow his consciousness as it pleased. Staying up any longer wouldn't do him any good, this body was at his limit already.  
A muffled cough escaped him as he softly let his head fall on the pillow. And with that he was off to the world of dreams.  
It wasn't like him to fall on a deep sleep. He was a light sleeper who woke up with the slightest sound, always alert. And yet now he allowed himself to remain completely undefended. Even thinking was tiring.  
He didn't remember exactly what kind of dream he had, but he woke up to the words "I want to stay here" playing in his mind repeatedly.  
He was sweating a lot, but that was most likely due to the fever.  
Outside was dark. Probably the middle of the night.  
He looked around.  
So quiet.  
So lonely.  
Is this what death _feels_ like?  
The creaking sound of the door slowly opening made him jump; lost in his thoughts, Break had convinced himself that he was the very last person left on the planet. What a relief, being dragged back to reality by whoever was standing on the other side of the wooden door.  
Some moments later a head, a tiny one according to one of his brief thoughts, peeked inside hesitantly.  
"O... Ojou-sama..." his voice came out hoarser than he expected.  
_Why? Why are you here? You were supposed to return to Pandora with Reim._  
Am I... imagining things?  
Is it because I'm too sick?  
I feel like everything could turn dark and fade away any moment now...  
Sharon just stood there holding the handle tightly. The sight of Break staring back at her, finally awake, made her tear up.  
"X- Xerx...nii...."  
_Crying for me. Idiot._  
It's no good to cry for me.  
"Sharon-san? Has he awoken?"  
Oz peeked inside, flashing a wide smile when his eyes landed on a startled Break.  
"Hey there! Break~"  
"Oz-kun, hello." Break returned the smile. "Ojou-sama."  
Sharon looked rather mad.  
As she dashed across the room and to Break's side he was almost certain she was going to slap him. She did that sometimes, when he had been acting recklessly without her 'permission'.  
Well, he _was_ the Rainsworths' valet, after all.  
But that was a whole different thing. Or, at the very least, Oz had been given the idea that instead of being ordered around and scolded by his mistress, Break was being yelled at by a worried family member. Was that how those two felt, too?  
Break planned on letting her do as she pleased. He didn't have the energy to grab her hand in case she tried to slap him, so he didn't have much of a choice.  
"Are you in pain?"  
He felt her soft hand caress his cheek.  
"N- No... not at all."  
Sharon proceeded to place the hand on his forehead. "You have a high fever. Do you feel dizzy?"  
"J- Just a bit." Break's lips formed that annoyed smile.  
Touching his face... well, if it was ojou-sama...  
_It's still annoying._  
"Oz?" A fourth person joined the room. "Oh. The clown's awake!"  
Alice went and stood next to Oz, placing an elbow on his shoulder. Gilbert and Vincent followed.  
"Welcome back, Hatter." Vincent smiled widely, his tone very polite and rather happy.  
_No way I would have fallen asleep if I knew the rat was here. I hope nothing went on while I was out._  
"How are you feeling?" Oz asked. "Reim-san came earlier and prepared some soup together with Gil. Want me to bring some?"  
_I would like to decline but ojou-sama's face is telling me I shouldn't._  
Ahh, this is awkward.  
"Actually that sounds like a good idea. You should do that, Oz-kun."  
Sharon's face lightened up.  
"Got it! Be right back!" Oz quickly exited the room, followed by Alice.  
From what could be heard from the kitchen, Alice was probably trying to add another 'ingredient' in the soup.  
Gilbert gave Break a quick, panicked look, then dashed out of the room. "Don't you guys joke around! Break has a trauma!"  
More fuss could be heard from the kitchen, this time it was hard to tell what they were saying.  
"Ahaha..." Sharon laughed quietly. From the look on her face it was easy to tell that she was responsible for part of what was going on.  
_What did ojou-sama do?_  
Vincent bowed his head slightly, keeping on that usual smile of his. "I will go see if Gil needs my help. Hatter. Ojou-san."  
Vincent ran out of the room happily, like a child.  
Break and Sharon were left alone. The woman fell silent.  
_Am I supposed to say something?_  
_Well, in that case, there is something bothering me._  
"Ojou-sama."  
Sharon nearly flinched. "Y- Yes?"  
"Who told you about me being sick?"  
"Um... Reim-san did. He's the one who found you when you collapsed."  
"I see. And where is he now?"  
"He went to Pandora to take care of some things for me, so that I could come and stay here," she smiled. "Reim-san... is really kind."  
Break coughed, offering no response.  
"Do you want me to bring you some water?"  
"No..."  
_Just stay there. Just stay there, for now. So I can tell I'm still here._  
Voices could be heard from the other room. The others seemed to be having fun.  
_Is it better when they are all here? Or worse? I can't really tell._  
Well, it's not like I would change this. Coming here, they... did well.  
I guess...  
...  
Hm?  
Sharon wrapped her fingers around Break's noticeably larger hand, squeezing it tightly. The man turned and looked at her surprised.  
"It's okay. You're not going anywhere, I got you."  
_Is that so?_  
Break smiled.  
"I'll be counting on ojou-sama then."  
And just like that, he went back to sleep. Peacefully, this time.  
Sharon didn't let go of his hand until she fell asleep herself.  
She was later carried to another room.

**Author's Note:**

> Aha, I hope you enjoyed!~
> 
>  
> 
> References:
> 
> So about that part with Gilbert shouting “Don’t you guys joke around! Break has a trauma!”. That one is a reference to one of the extra chapters; Sharon told Break that when Gilbert was smol (bean), he came and asked her if Break is eating properly. She thought it was adorable so she lied to him and told him that when Break was little, he discovered that his stepmother and stepsisters added xxx (literally what it says) to all of his food and from that moment on he could hardly eat anything anymore. After that, smol bean Gilbert learned to cook and started cooking for Break, like, every day. So that’s what that part is about. :3
> 
> Another reference is the “I want to stay here” line. See chapter 92 for that one.
> 
>  
> 
> All comments are deeply appreciated! Let me know your thoughts or tell me what you want me to write about next time! :D


End file.
